


Laurens Family Reunion

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [56]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Reunions, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>johnn: what</p><p>more like HUNKules: they came into my studio RIGHT when I first opened and there was a guy and I was kind of like ?? they all kind of look like john</p><p>more like HUNKules: and then the man introduced himself as henry laurens and I almost screamed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurens Family Reunion

**johnn** : what

**more like HUNKules** : they came into my studio RIGHT when I first opened and there was a guy and I was kind of like ?? they all kind of look like john

**more like HUNKules** : and then the man introduced himself as henry laurens and I almost screamed

**more like HUNKules** : they don't know who I am at all and I didn't know what to do bc I couldn't turn them away without explaining why and that would mean me admitting I know you and I didn't want your father knowing that bc of what might happen

**little lion** : oh my god

**johnn** : this isn't happening

**johnn** : this isn't my life right now this isn't happening

**more like HUNKules** : he wants me to make them like Formal Clothes for something but he didn't say what

**more like HUNKules** : and I really don't want to do it and they were in my studio all day and I couldn't get to my phone earlier to text you and I'm so sorry john

**johnn** : is it weird if I ask what my siblings did while they were there

**more like HUNKules** : no and they were all nice to me?? like henry laurens was terrifying and talked to me like I was doing something far more sinister than sewing but your siblings were like nice and asked me about stuff and they remind me so much of you I almost cried

**johnn** : fuck

**johnn** : why would they even come here I don't understand

**johnn** : why would they all go to the same events my father never took us to things I hate this fuck fucfkufkuf

**little lion** : john dear

**johnn** : I'm sorry but like

**little lion** : don't apologize this is a lot

**johnn** : five fucking years

**johnn** : from my entire family I've heard almost absolutely nothing in five fucking years and now this is how This happens and I fUCK

**johnn** : my sister is 21

**johnn** : I was 21 the last time she actually spoke to me

**johnn** : I hate this so much

**more like HUNKules** : I'm so sorry

**johnn** : when are they going back to your studio

**more like HUNKules** : tomorrow why

**johnn** : I want to be there

**more like HUNKules** : john  
  
**johnn** : I know it sounds stupid and potentially dangerous but please

**more like HUNKules** : are you going to be okay seeing them

**more like HUNKules** : like 100% okay

**johnn** : no

**more like HUNKules** : ????

**johnn** : I don't want to go the rest of my life without seeing them

**johnn** : this sounds weird?? idk I didn't get to say goodbye when I left the first time and I just like !!!

**johnn** : idk!! but when I went back for senior year my father told me to stay there

**johnn** : he told me that he didn't care where I went or what I did just don't go back to south carolina so I listened and I didn't and it wasn't hard bc I had all of you and wherever you are is where I want to be

**johnn** : and thankfully none of you are ever in south carolina bc I really don't Want to be there

**little lion** : I'm so worried

**laf** : do you want us all to go with you tomorrow

**johnn** : idk I'm torn between you not wanting to meet my father bc he's awful and me wanting you all there bc I need you

**laf** : I'm 300% sure that we would all spend an entire day with your father if it meant being able to be there and support you

**more like HUNKules** : true

**little lion** : rt

**laf** : john is crying now

**johnn** : it's just??? you're all so amazing and idk what I did to deserve you??

**little lion** : we love you sm

**johnn** : I love you too omg

**laf** : so are we all going

**johnn** : only if you're sure you want to meet the human LEECH that is henry laurens

**more like HUNKules** : I already have

**little lion** : I'm willing to if it means I can be there for you

**laf** : I will literally??? fight him???

**johnn** : I'm going to cry

**little lion** : you're already crying dear

**johnn** : and yet I remain unsnatched

**little lion** : WE GOT HIM

**more like HUNKules** : oh my god

\---

**laf** : hercules is alright btw he's okay

**hugh lowercase** : okay that's good I was starting to worry

**hugh lowercase** : was there like a reason he didn't answer

**laf** : yeah

**hugh lowercase** : okay is everything okay now??

**laf** : not really but it's nothing you need to worry about

**hugh lowercase** : okay

\---

**little lion** : I still think you've formed a palship with hugh that none of us have achieved

**laf** : I haven't

**more like HUNKules** : "palship"

**little lion** : oh also john is asleep and I love him sm he doesn't deserve this

**laf** : true

**more like HUNKules** : tfw you have to work but your hands are still shaking as they have been all day and you really can't do anything bc you're emotionally drained and you just want to go home and cuddle john and sleep

**laf** : tbh I think john feels the exact same way except he's actually asleep

**little lion** : so I'm driving home and john and hercules can sleep in the backseat for like 20 minutes and then we can go home and pass tf out

**laf** : yes

**more like HUNKules** : tbh tho I feel kind of bad like I shouldn't be this upset but I am like I'm so !!!

**little lion** : you?? just met the man who our husband describes as a leech

**little lion** : our beautiful sunshine in human form husband

**more like HUNKules** : I know but I have never met him in real life like john Knows him and has gone through so much and I just there's not really a reason for me to be so upset

**little lion** : tbh tho?? I feel kind of drained too just from seeing john like this

**laf** : same he's come so far from then and now it's not like he's taking one step back but it's like

**laf** : one foot is on this step and one foot is on that one and I don't know what's going to happen

**little lion** : god I want to go home

**laf** : one more hour

**little lion** : I am going to sleep

**little lion** : wake me up when god is done testing me

**laf** : rt

**more like HUNKules** : I

\---

**more like HUNKules** : sometimes I'm like wow my life is really great and that's true

**more like HUNKules** : and then I ask myself if my life is normal and I'm like 7/10

**more like HUNKules** : and then I'm walking to my spouses' work bc they have the car and I need to go into one of their offices to wake them up so we can go home

**more like HUNKules** : and on the way there I get invited to a yacht party by william and mary who I have shared previous near death experiences with

**more like HUNKules** : and it's practically halloween but I'm told it's a summer party

**more like HUNKules** : and the number changes from 7/10 to -7/10

**more like HUNKules** : but I wouldn't have it any other way

\---

**more like HUNKules** : how is john still asleep

**little lion** : he's the second heaviest sleeper out of all of us beaten out only by you

**little lion** : I have to jump on him to wake him up every morning

**more like HUNKules** : I know I'm there for that but still

**little lion** : he's also probably preparing to see his family tomorrow like subconsciously maybe??

**more like HUNKules** : yeah true true

**little lion** : laf looks like they're about to fall asleep right now

**more like HUNKules** : should I take john from them just in case

**little lion** : no I'll do it

**more like HUNKules** : god bless

\---

**laf** : hOME

**laf** : hugh just asked us if we were okay and all of us responded with noncomittal groaning noises why are we like this

**little lion** : no offense dear but if you don't get in this bed in .2 seconds I will murder you

**laf** : oh my god give me a second to change

**little lion** : oh right we should probably do that

**more like HUNKules** : I don't wanna get up

**little lion** : it's either you do it yourself or you sleep in those pants which you hate doing

**more like HUNKules** : ughughuhgh fine

**more like HUNKules** : who's going to change john's clothes

**little lion** : that's my area of expertise

**more like HUNKules** : the fact that you cracked your knuckles and then typed that makes me incredibly exasperated and fall a little more in love with you simultaneously

**little lion** : that was the cutest thing ever oh my god

**more like HUNKules** : it's the truth now can we sleep

**little lion** : nONE OF US ARE CHANGED YET

**more like HUNKules** : right

\---

**johnn** : TIME FOR DEATH

**little lion** : wHY did you wake up at six in the morning

**johnn** : bc I need to look fucking 3000/10 and that takes time

**little lion** : okay well you're doing that rn and you just woke up so false

**johnn** : you know what I mean

**little lion** : just bc I know what you mean doesn't mean you're not drop dead stunning every hour of everyday

**johnn** : I hate you

**little lion** : I'll braid your hair if you sleep for like one more hour

**johnn** : I've been asleep for 14 hours I can't sleep anymore

**little lion** : fine then I'll stay up with you if you get in the shower with me

**johnn** : deal

\---

**laf** : walking out to see alex sitting on the counter braiding john's hair while john is shirtless drinking coffee out of clown face shaped mug is the worst thing I have ever seen my heart is fucking gone it is melting I hate this I want to be flung into the sun

**johnn** : love you too

**laf** : you'RE SO CUTE IM SOBBING SO HARD

**johnn** : hugh and elizabeth are still asleep tho so you gotta sob quietly

**laf** : when do I not

**johnn** : babe

**laf** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**johnn** : you gotta go wake up hercules

**laf** : right I'll be back

**laf** : don't move hercules needs to feel this pain

**johnn** : omg

\---

**more like HUNKules** : SHOT THROUGH THE HEART

**johnn** : oh my god

**more like HUNKules** : AND YOU'RE TO BLAME

**johnn** : STOP

**more like HUNKules** : no but seriously you're killing me

**johnn** : the braid is almost finished so you'll live

**johnn** : however once I leave this apartment I will not

**more like HUNKules** : we'll be there

**little lion** : always

**johnn** : you don't have to come with me  
  
**little lion** : lmao it's our job as your spouses to love and support you always

**laf** : it's also like our #1 skill

**little lion** : rt

**more like HUNKules** : literally

**johnn** : oh my god okay let's go

**little lion** : woooo!!

\---

**johnn** : I thought you didn't remember how to fishtail braid

**little lion** : my want to make your wish of being dressed to kill come true was enough to make me remember

**johnn** : I,,,,,love you more than anything,,,,,,,ever,,,,

**little lion** : I love you too

**johnn** : !!!

\---

**johnn** : oh my god I'm so nervous

**little lion** : I know you're death gripping my hand

**johnn** : sorry

**little lion** : it's fine I was just warning you bc if I break more bones I'll die

**johnn** : I

**little lion** : so like how are you feeling bc like ??

**johnn** : idk the thought of seeing my father again makes me want to run and hide in a cave in a mountain somewhere

**johnn** : but the thought of seeing my siblings again is kind of overtaking that

**johnn** : mary probably doesn't remember me

**little lion** : mary?

**johnn** : yeah she's my youngest sister

**johnn** : she was five when I left

**little lion** : there's a 16 year age difference between you and your youngest sister??

**johnn** : yeah

**johnn** : my mom died giving birth to her and that was a lot for 16 year old me to go through

**little lion** : oh john

**little lion** : I love you so much I'm so sorry

**johnn** : I mean it's fine it was ten years ago I'm okay now

**little lion** : my precious husband

**johnn** : I love you too btw

**little lion** : <3 <3 <3 <3

**more like HUNKules** : we're here

**little lion** : so are they

\---

**laf** : IM GONNA FUCKING CRY WHAT DO WE DO

**little lion** : CRY??

**laf** : THEYRE ALLF UCKDIGN CRYING I NEED TO ASSERT MY STRENGHT OVER THEM

**little lion** : LAFAYETET

**laf** : FUCKCK

**laf** : MARY REMEMERBED HIM ALEX I CANT DO THIS ANYMROE GET THE SLINGSHOT ITS TIME FOR THE S U N

**little lion** : WE HAVE TO STAY ALIVE SO THAT WE CAN SUPPORT HIM AND LOV HIM

**laf** : TRUE TRUE

**little lion** : BUT ALSO HOLD ME JS

**laf** : RT RT COME HERE

\---

**more like HUNKules** : this was cute until it wasn't anymore

**little lion** : he just cleared his throat and they all like stood up straight like they were trained to do it why 

**little lion** : even john stood up straight

**laf** : his voice sounds like

**laf** : how percy jackson describes kronos' voice

**little lion** : okay you told me you never read those books we're having that discussion later

**little lion** : but yes I agree

**little lion** : this man terrifies me

**little lion** : who john is around him terrifies me

**little lion** : who john would have become if he hadn't gotten away from him terrifies me

**more like HUNKules** : when you type like that where you don't look at your phone as you do it scares me please stop

**little lion** : IM VERY SCARED

**more like HUNKules** : I SEE

\---

**laf** : "jack"

**little lion** : I wasn't going to say anything

**more like HUNKules** : how are you both typing without looking what the fuck

**laf** : it's a skill

**little lion** : it requires practice

**laf** : we learned how to do it a

**little lion** : long time ago bc we needed to be able to talk to george and

**laf** : martha while also talking to each other

**more like HUNKules** : FUCKIFN S T O P

\---

**more like HUNKules** : JOHNS VOICE

**laf** : I KNOW HE SOUNDS SO SCARED

**little lion** : HE SOUNDS COLD

**little lion** : FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKF UCKFCU

**laf** : "I DIDNT KNOW YOU WENT TO THIS PLACE" "WELL MY HUBSAND OWNS IT SO" DJFUFKCUFCKFUKCUFKCUFLCLFUCK

**more like HUNKules** : MY BABE

**more like HUNKules** : MY DEAR JOHN

**laf** : HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S ABOUT TO THROW UP BUT I DONT WANT TO TOUCH HIM BC OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN IF I DO

**little lion** : I WANT TO TOUCH HIM

**little lion** : HIS HANDS ARE SHAKING IM GOING I N

**more like HUNKules** : IM SCREAMING SO HARD JOHN DOESNT DESERVE THIS

**laf** : R FUCKIN T

\---

**laf** : martha,,,,,,,is my role model,,,,,

**more like HUNKules** : SHE JUST FUCKING REKT HER FATHER

**more like HUNKules** : WHY AM I CRYING SO HARD

**more like HUNKules** : OH MY GOD CAN WE ADOPT ALL OF THEM

**laf** : WELL MARTHA IS 21 SO NO

**more like HUNKules** : PLEASE

**laf** : HERCULES

**more like HUNKules** : wait did martha just say she was trying to get them all into her custody and become their legal guardian

**laf** : YES

**more like HUNKules** : ILL TAKE IT

**more like HUNKules** : IM CRYING SO HARD

**laf** : SO AM I

**laf** : sO IS ALEX

**laf** : SO IS JOHN F UC K

**laf** : IM SO HAPPY RN

**more like HUNKules** : SA ME

\---

**more like HUNKules** : WHEN HENRY LAURENS LEAVES YOUR STUDIO

**more like HUNKules** : NEVER TO COME BACK

**more like HUNKules** : WHEN HE TELLS ME TO KEEP THE CHECK HE GAVE ME???

**laf** : how much was the check for

**more like HUNKules** : $10k

**laf** : WHAT

**more like HUNKules** : RIGHT

**more like HUNKules** : ITS W A Y MORE THAN ID EVER ASK FOR

**more like HUNKules** : ITS WAY OVER TWICE WHAT ID ASK FOR

**more like HUNKules** : THIS IS LIKE FOUR TIMES WHAT ID ASK FOR TBH

**laf** : oh my gOD

**johnn** : yeah my dad is an idiot all the time I'm really surprised he didn't go bankrupt

**little lion** : he just,,,left,,,and left these small children here

**johnn** : well martha is 21, henry is 17, and james is 15

**johnn** : so really mary is the only small child

**little lion** : okay yes but I look 49/dead on the inside and out

**johnn** : false

**little lion** : I do it's my aesthetic I've accepted it from the neck up anyway

**johnn** : dear

**little lion** : THIS ISNT THE POINT RN

**johnn** : RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT

\---

**laf** : so

**laf** : by my understanding

**laf** : martha saw what happened between you and your father and left when she was 18 with all the money she saved but never actually was disowned

**laf** : and now she goes to nursing school HERE and lives HERE with her boyfriend and girlfriend

**laf** : her girlfriend is also named martha

**laf** : and she basically avoided your father knowing about her life by just saying she had a boyfriend and your father went with it??

**johnn** : YES

**johnn** : FUCKING ROLE MODEL

**little lion** : RT

**johnn** : also apparently her boyfriend is super rich so like they can afford to house my siblings I'm so happy rn

**laf** : tbh I'm happy too

**little lion** : same

**more like HUNKules** : SAME

\---

**little lion** : when mary asks you how old you are and you say 26 and she looks like she doesn't believe you

**johnn** : she doesn't believe you at all

**little lion** : I just said I was 50 and she believes that now

**little lion** : she thinks you're married to someone 24 years older than you I hate this

**johnn** : she literally just asked me why I'm dating someone so old are ten year olds normally like this

**little lion** : I hate ten year olds one is gonna be president some day

**johnn** : yes but by that time you'll be 65 at least

**little lion** : I have my eyes on you @all ten year olds

**johnn** : oh my g OD

\---

**more like HUNKules** : I have like one question just one

**johnn** : ??

**more like HUNKules** : why are aLL of your siblings tall

**johnn** : fuck you

**more like HUNKules** : IM JUST SAYING BC MARY IS 10 AND YOU ONLY HAVE LIKE 6 INCHES ON HER

**johnn** : THIS IS BULLYING

**more like HUNKules** : MARTHA IS 5'10"

**little lion** : THATS TALLER THAN ME WHICH IS RUDE

**johnn** : WE'RE VERY SMOL AND I CANT BELIEVE HERCULES WOULD HURT US LIKE THIS

**little lion** : RT??

**more like HUNKules** : IT WAS JUST A QUESTION YOU TWO ARE STILL MY SMOL HUSBANDS THAT I LOVE MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF AND IM SORRY

**johnn** : IM BITTER

**little lion** : ME TOO

**more like HUNKules** : SORRY

\---

**johnn** : I'm kind of sad I don't want to go home

**laf** : you'll see them again soon enough

**johnn** : I know but I haven't seen them in such a long time I feel like going home means that I'm never going to see them again

**laf** : you will we promise

**johnn** : I know

**little lion** : are you okay??

**johnn** : are you kidding?

**johnn** : I just got my siblings back

**johnn** : and both of my families just met for the first time

**johnn** : this is the best day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA IM YELLING SO HARD


End file.
